Harry Potter y el último Horcrux
by natgallagher
Summary: 2ª guerra mágica. las vidas de Draco y Harry se ven mas unidas que nunca.Ron y Dracx ahoradescubren sus poderes...Todo ligado a una profecía...[HG] [HrR]Esta qdando chulo!va a haber lemon, aun noo!
1. 1 Huída de Malfoy

**Antes de empezar quiero dejar patente mis respetos hacia la fuente de la incipiente fortuna que cada día aumenta más la cuenta corriente de la Señorita Rowling. Traduciendo, que todos los personajes y paisajes que hayáis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y estén en mi creativa obra de arte no es coincidencia, sino que la pedí permiso..o...¡quise hacerlo!. Trama narrativa: Made in me! Gracias si estáis aquí...;) va, va¡no me enrollo más!**

Amanecía un día oscuro en Londres, demasiado oscuro para ser primeros de Julio, dos sombras se encontraban envueltas en una agitada conversación.

-No creo que sea necesario montar todo este numerito.-dijo una primera voz, fría, de mujer. Un tono que denotaba una serenidad envidiable.

-Madre, no confundas las cosas, solo que es obvio que…- la segunda voz, claramente de hombre mucho más joven, dejo de arrastrar las palabras por breves instantes parándose donde estaba.-en cuanto me vea me querrá matar, y no creo que este preparado para ese proceso de….-empezó a decir con sarcasmo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Mira, Draco-ella inspiró hondo y miro a su hijo a los ojos- se que es difícil-le susurró dejando a un lado la frialdad y denotando, esta vez, desesperación- pero, si no vas…sino vamos…ten por seguro que tendremos que afrontar ese dichoso paso, por ser mas mayor que tu no estoy preparada para ver a mi único hijo morir, de seguro. Nunca se saben los planes del Señor Tenebroso.

Se miraron duramente por unos segundos y ella continuó andando, por lo que parecía una calle algo antigua, con pocos transeúntes, por no decir ninguno. El ambiente era frío, triste, deprimente, finas gotas de lluvia mojaban suavemente sendas capas negras.

Ella miró con cautela a ambos lados de la solitaria calle y llevó a su hijo a una esquina.

-Mira, no pienso que corras la misma suerte que tu padre…-empezó ella con mucho nerviosismo sacando un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica, por alguna extraña razón hablaba en susurros, como si alguien les espiase, mirando esquizofrénicamente hacia todos los lugares.

El la miro con curiosidad.

-Pensé que íbamos a casa del señor tenebroso…¿qué hacemos aquí, según tú, perdiendo el tiempo de cháchara?-le reprocho con sarcasmo.

-No seas tonto hijo…ten- perdiendo la paciencia, con mas pinta de loca que nunca, le entregó el pergamino junto con una moneda falsa y una bolsita llena de galeones- si, es la moneda que le distes a Rosmerta, comunícate conmigo para lo que necesites y el dinero gástalo para tus necesidades.

El chico la miró sin comprender.

-¿que..qué pasa?-miro la moneda sorprendido-madre…no…

-si hijo-murmuró evitando unas molestas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- me reuniré con los demás en lo alto de la colina, diré que te desapareciste de repente y que me aplicaste un "desmaius"….

El estaba expectante, incrédulo, pero emocionado al tener tan cerca su libertad.

-pero tú…

-venga, Draco, ahora no me hagas creer que deberías de haber estado en Griffingdor, no te hagas el valiente-le contestó con una sonrisa-busca algo seguro, luego, búscame. Y no abras el pergamino hasta que no estés bajo seguridad.

Ambas sombras, cada vez menos claras por la caída de la noche, se abrazaron en silencio.

-Adiós madre, volveré, te lo juro-y justo cuando estaba apunto de hacer un giro con su capa ella le detuvo.

-el hechizo…o lo has olvidado?-le espetó con una amarga sonrisa.

-des…-por un momento dudo radicalmente, como aquella noche de hacia ya una eterna semana de aquello…lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, su mano al momento de la verdad había temblado

"_-no lo hagas, no lo deseas, tu corazón no quiere._

_-da igual lo que desee, sino lo hago, el me matará…_

_-no, aun puedes rectificar…."_

-desmaius- y después de pronunciar esta palabra súbitamente la silueta femenina cayo de un golpe seco al suelo, sin resistencia, y el chico desapareció sin saber cual sería su destino, solo recordaba, mientras sentía aquella opresión en el pecho que lo impedía respirar, en aquellas palabras que alentaban su aun parte buena que quedaba dentro de su innata maldad.


	2. 2 asesinato en Privet Drive

**Antes de empezar quiero dejar patente mis respetos hacia la fuente de la incipiente fortuna que cada día aumenta más la cuenta corriente de la Señorita Rowling. Traduciendo, que todos los personajes y paisajes que hayáis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y estén en mi creativa obra de arte no es coincidencia, sino que la pedí permiso..o...¡quise hacerlo!. Trama narrativa: Made in me! Gracias si estáis aquí...;) va,va, no me enrollo más!**

Oyó un golpe al fondo del salón seguido por un sonido de cristales rotos, entonces, entre el pánico, vio procedente preguntar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se sorprendió a si mismo soltando una voz acobardada mientras cogía lo primero que tenía a mano. Carraspeó lo más varonilmente que pudo y se acercó dudando al origen del ruido. Todo estaba en sombras, asi que se valió de ellas para camuflarse. Entre nervios y pánico, distinguió una sombra, no muy nitida, pero una forma humana. Su corazón latía con fuerza, se acercaba un poquito más con el cuchillo en alto, pero entonces aquel ladrón sacó un palo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y todo sucedió en unas milesimas de segundo…

-Aveda Kedabra.-y sin un vmás segundos de por medio, sin mas pánico, cayó desplomado al suelo, aquel hombre, que parecía no tener nada en particular, un hombre más, muerto, sin saber que aquel hombre de negro, con un absurdo palo en la mano le iba a traer la oscuridad completa.

Estaba sentado en la cocina con aso de agua en las manos, cuando algo le hizo levantarse, su tía, en bata y con los pelos alborotados, llegaba corriendo al hall de la casa, abrió la puerta y se pararon sus pasos en la entrada del jardín. Harry, sin comprender que ocurría miró con curiosidad por la ventana de la cocina la cara deterror de su tía. Ahora un hombre, grande y en pijama apareció en el hall y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su mujer. Ambos mirando con la cara desencajada.

-¿que…qué es eso?-dijo ella señalando con miedo algo en frente suya. Harry siguió sus pasos y se unió a ellos, miró al frente, y vio, unas diez casas más abajo, una luz verde, una forma nítida entre la niebla y oscuridad de la noche, una calavera se alzaba sobre las calles de privet drive. Miró la cara de su tío, que pareció deparar en su presencia.

-no..no lo se querida…pero creo que no son fuegos artificiales.-dijo Tio vernon con un deje de humor dirijiendo una mirada nerviosa a Harry.

-Ha…Harry…-dijo ella sin apartar sus ojos de aquella lejana figura.-e…es lo que yocreo?- él se sorprendió al oir aquello, pero supo que ella, al igual que sus padres había vivido la guerra que se libro años atrás. Entonces el afirmó con la cabeza, y súbitamente reaccionó.

-Entrar en casa, rápido.-gritó a sus tios, quienes por alguna extraña razón obedecieron al instante. Cerraron la puerta pero las caras demiedo de sus tios no cesaron.

-¡DUDDERS!-gritó agudamente la mujer mirando por la ventana. Tío vernon miró también y distinguió la encorbada figura de su único hijo.

El chico entró en casa, pero nadie corrio a recivirlo, el pánico les tenia paralizados, pero de pronto oyeron un golpe seco que les hizo reaccionar, harry lo siguió.

Él estaba ahí, tendido boca abajo. Tía Petunia soltó mil maldiciones por la boca mientras ayudaba a su marido a colocar el pesado cuerpo de su hijo en el sofá. Ella lloraba y él sólo gruñía.

-Como le hayan hecho algo…como le pase algo…-entonces levantó la miraba hacia Harry.-¿qué le ha pasado¿qué le han hecho los tuyos?.

Harry por un segundo dudó que hubieran sido los suyos, supuso una pelea entre su banda y otra del barrio, mientras de pronto todo encajó.

-ay, hijo…se supone que estabas en casa de Tom, porfavor¿qué ha pasado?Señor….no te lo lleves.-gritó al cielo la desesperada mujer mientras sostenia la cabeza de su hijo.

Tío Vernon cogió el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia y a un coche de policía, por miedo a que le hubieran robado o hecho algo muy grave.

Para él era simple, si, si habian sido "los suyos" probablemente le habrían hecho algo a su primo…Se sorprendió a si mismo teniendo sentimientos, aparte del rencor, hacia su primo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos aparecieron los servicios de policia y de ambulancia, y cuando estaban subiendo a Dudley, movió lentamente sus labios, de modo que solo harry pudo entenderlo acercándose a el.

-Yo…-balbuceaba-Yo…yo lo hice- entonces volvió a caer dormido mientras Harry asimilaba aquello¿cómo podía haber sido tan estupido?un _Aveda Kedabra_ no le habría dejado llegar hasta casa, y un_ imperius_ no le habría hecho caer desmayado, había sido un cambio de memoria, como el del tío de Riddle el dia que él mato con sus propias manos a su padre y luego le cambió la memoria a su tío.


	3. 3 Sin rumbo

**Antes de empezar quiero dejar patente mis respetos hacia la fuente de la incipiente fortuna que cada día aumenta más la cuenta corriente de la Señorita Rowling. Traduciendo, que todos los personajes y paisajes que hayáis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y estén en mi creativa obra de arte no es coincidencia, sino que la pedí permiso..o...¡quise hacerlo!. Trama narrativa: Made in me! Gracias si estáis aquí...;) va,va, no me enrollo más!**

Caminó, caminó sin cuartel, sin darse el lujo de pararse a pensar, no sabía a donde iba, ni tampoco que sería de él, solo pensaba en huir, lo mas lejos posible; entonces la lluvia hizo rugir al cielo y un rayo alumbró la cerrada noche sobre una calle perdida de un barrio Londinense; las gotas de lluvia se multiplicaban, pero a él eso no le importaba.

Corrió, corrió sin rumbo, ya no se movía él, el frío le había entumecido las piernas; sólo pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, en el sacrificio de su madre, en la confianza de Dumbledore y en la aparente confianza del Señor Tenebroso.

Se dio cuenta, tras lo que parecían horas, que su camino no iba a tener fin, y perdido tal y como estaba, en un perdido lugar, decidió dormir, en un hostal quizás, o si era necesario debajo de un puente, a esas alturas nadie le podría encontrar. Miró hacia todos los lugares, y entre la triste luz de una farola con el cristal roto distinguió un cartel, no sabía cómo ni cuando había sucedido, pero estaba ahí, de nuevo, en Hogsmeade. Pero todo estaba diferente, cada ventana tapiada con maderas y la única luz era la de "las tres escobas", jadeando y chorreando se subió la capucha y cubrió su rostro, tragó saliva y tomo aliento a la vez que entraba al local.

No había mucha gente, recordó con nostalgia aquel día, cuando le dio el collar…pero sacudió su cabeza, ajo la capucha, y se sentó en la mesa mas alejada de la entrada. El lugar estaba lleno de gente pintoresca, desde un par de duendes discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un robo en Gringots, hasta un hombre alto, fuerte, negro y calvo; el corazón le dio un vuelco a Malfoy, que se apresuró a mirar a Madame Rosmerta que le observaba con impaciencia.

-¡eh!… ¿que qué quieres tomar?- miró al misterioso chico, que la dijo con voz potente, pero algo tomada.

- Licor de dragón.- ella le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y desapareció.

¿Que hacia ahí Kingsley Shaklebot, parecía algo cansado, y mas mayor de lo que el recordaba haberlo visto la ultima vez, junto a todo el sequito de aurores. Dirigió la mirada al licor recién servido y lo ventilo de un trago, sintió el fuego atravesando cada órgano de su ser, noto un calor abrasante hasta cada extremidad, y sonriendo levemente dejo surgir un escalofrío de su ahora templado cuerpo.

Ahora, muerto Dumbledore, no tenia confianza, no había razón a la que aferrarse, todos creeran que yo lo hice, los que no estaban allí me culparan a mi. Entonces un sentimiento de culpa se hizo ahora dueño de su ser.

Rebañó inútilmente las ultimas gotas del licor, dejo el dinero en la mesa y desapareció a merced de la lluvia, pero algo pasó, algo inesperado nubló la despejada mente que le había dejado el licor, se tambaleó en el suelo y sintió algo horrible, sintió quedarse sin fuerzas, como cada milímetro, ya de por si pequeño de felicidad que cabía en su cuerpo desaparecía, miró débilmente a ambos lados, todo estaba oscuro, nada importaba ahora, solo quería caer, morirse antes que soportar aquello, justo cuando estaba a punto de caer al frío suelo, una voz sonó entre las tinieblas

-Espectro patronum.-y la luz volvió, lentamente, pero volvió de nuevo. Un hombre de aspecto extraño estaba tendiéndole la mano.

-madre mía, no se preocupe Señor¿esta bien¡esto ya es habitual! esos dementotes del demonio llevan acechándonos desde que…quien-usted-sabe volvió entre nosotros- Draco se cubrió dignamente el rostro de nuevo y con un gesto de la mano le dio las gracias a aquel hombre que le salvó la vida.

Cuando Draco estaba a un paso de la esquina, el hombre le gritó.

-no se quede en la calle¡cobijase, las temperaturas bajan y…-Draco solo le ignoro, pero llego a distinguir-…Hogwarts!.

Entonces se paralizó, giro sobre si mismo y retrocedió sus pasos.

-Disculpe-dijo con voz fría y serena, igual que la de su madre-¿qué ha dicho usted?

El hombre le miró con nerviosismo y Draco notó como palpaba bajo su túnica la varita.

-que…que Hogwarts no esta…muy lejos, y quizás, si usted es auror, supongo que le recibirán…acogen y protegen a muchos inocentes ahora en verano, bueno, no se si esto es verano porque con tal frío….- lo último no llego a sus oídos, ya estaba demasiado lejos de aquel buen hombre para preocuparle lo que decía. Anduvo de nuevo, entumeciéndose bajo su capa; ójala tuviera aquí un elixir de Banshee o un licor de dragón, eso si que le calentaría, y con esa calurosa idea, echo a correr adentrándose en la niebla de un bosque, un bosque a la falda de una colina, con una mano metida en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, agarrando lo que parecía una varita, y con una moneda apretada fuertemente en la mano morada del frío, la mano que llevaba agarrandose el pecho.


	4. 4 La Madriguera

**Antes de empezar quiero dejar patente mis respetos hacia la fuente de la incipiente fortuna que cada día aumenta más la cuenta corriente de la Señorita Rowling. Traduciendo, que todos los personajes y paisajes que hayáis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y estén en mi creativa obra de arte no es coincidencia, sino que la pedí permiso..o...¡quise hacerlo!. Trama narrativa: Made in me! Gracias si estáis aquí...;) va,va, no me enrollo más!**

Seagarró el pelo con las manos y cogió aire profundamente, cada vez estaba mas cerca, cada vez tocaba a alguien mas cercano, los mortifagos se le aproximaban mas y el no sabía todavía que hacer, y no sabía si a la hora de la verdad funcionaría la seguridad de su casa de Privet Drive.

Pasó unas cuantas horas solo en casa, sentado en el sofá, mientras sus tios estaban con su primo en el hospital¿ya había dicho que el era el culpable¿ya sería oficial que después de curarse iria a la cárcel, o a un correccional?.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, un aleteo le hizo volver a la realidad, y una lechuza entró por la ventana, era una lechuza pequeña, grisacea, que cuando se posó no paraba de canturrear.

-¡Pigg!-gritó intentando coger la carta atada a su pequeña pata. Cuando al fin la alcanzó pudo ver en la carta la letra rápida del Señor Weasley.

"_Harry. Hemos sabido que han atacado cerca de tu casa en Privet Drive, por favor, espera en tu casa, en diez minutos estaré allí, te vendrás con nosotros._

_Ten mucho cuidado._

_Arthur Weasley"_

Dobló de nuevo el papel, y de una carrera subió a su cuarto, cogió todo a toda velocidad, pero algo le hizo sentir un escalofrío, algo le arrebató el nerviosismo y le formó un nudo en el estómago. Si se iba con lo Weasley ahora ellos estarían en peligro, y no podía ver a Ginny de nuevo, no después de la última vez que se vieron. Nunca se perdonaría que a la gente que mas quiere les pasase algo, no, no iria.

Pero de pronto sonó el timbre, pegó un bote y tragó saliva¿y si no abría, sonó de nuevo, pero él no se movía.

-¡Harry!- llegó a oir el aludido.-Abreme, soy yo, Arthur. Bueno...la verdad esque deberías de hacerme la pregunta de rigor...- parecía algo contrariado mientras Harry se debatía interiormente. Esta bien, abriría, pero le diría que no, que no iria, después de Sirius y Dumbledore, y obviamente sus padres, no estaba dispuesto a que nadie mas sufriera por su culpa. Bajó lentamente las escaleras con la boca seca.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, el Señor Weasley le interrumpió

-No, Harry, preguntame algo, sabes que no podria ser yo.-dijo divertido.

-Oh, si...si, la pregunta. ¿qué...qué estaba ustes investigando aquel día que fuimos al ministerio?...-dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Ah!si, buena pregunta, si Señor!...los retretes encantados, la verdad es que nunca llegamos a cazarlo!-Harry le abrió la puerta y sonrió levemente.

-Hola, Harry. Nos hemos enterado de lo que ha sucedido...estas bien?-le dijo con preocupación.

-Si, no se preocupe. Pero mi primo...-comenzó algo preocupado.

-Oh, si. No te preocupes por eso, está en San Mungo. Procuraremos que cuente los detalles e investigaremos sobre si ha sufrido un cambio de memoria. Pero harry, debemos salir pronto de aquí, un cambio de memoria no es fácil, creemos que se trata de un mortífago fuerte, un aprendiz, muy cercado a..quién–tu-ya-sabes.

Harry pudo notar el miedo en estas ultimas palabras en la voz del Señor Weasley.

-No, Señor Weasley, con esto ultimo encuentro mas razones para no ir con usted, no creo que sea lo mejor, sinceramente- dijo Harry con la voz firme, tratando de parecer decidido.

-Pff!no digas estupideces, la madriguera es un lugar muy seguro para todos, no tanto como Hogwarts, pero ahora lo usan de cuartel general de la orden, asi que no te apures. Ademas hay mucha gente preparada siempre rondando y mas ahora con la ...con la boda de Bill.-El Señor Weasley parecía algo triste, pero ahogo lo que a harry le parecio un amargo recuerdo y le miró a los ojos.-ahora, vamos.

Con un encantamiento de varita hizo aparecer en el hall el baúl de harry junto con hedwig.

-No!-gritó harry de pronto- no pienso ir, lo siento, pero tengo que hacer cosas por mi cuenta.

El Señor Weasley suspiró y le miró con una expresión dura en su rostro.

-No quieres venir eh?.-entonces se acercó al chico y dándole un abrazo que le pillo desprevenido notó aquella opresión en el pecho, no podia respirar y sentía una insoportable presión en la cabeza. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos estaba enfrente de una puerta algo vieja rodeado de césped muy alto y malas hiervas.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero no tenía alternativa y sabia que algo asi iba a pasar.- le dio una palmada en el hombro y con un movimiento de su capa se volvio a desaparecer. Harry supuso que iria a por su baúl, con un suspiro de cordura, o almenos que trataba de atraerla, tocó un par de veces la puerta.

-Quién es?-dijo una voz que harry reconocio como la de la Señora Weasley.

-Soy...Soy Harry...-este ultimo oyo como quizataba varios cerrojos de la puerta y murmuraba varios hechizos para abrirla.-no, Señora Weasley, no me abra! Hágame una pregunta primero...no se fie, se lo pido por favor.

Ella se detuvo.

-Si...llevas razón, que tonta soy...-su voz sono avergonzada tras la puerta.-¿dó...dónde estaba antes el cuartel general?

-Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.-contestó el chico sin pensárselo.Y volvió a oir movimiento detrás de la mugrienta puerta.


	5. 5 Aquel hogar llamado Hogwarts

**Antes de empezar quiero dejar patente mis respetos hacia la fuente de la incipiente fortuna que cada día aumenta más la cuenta corriente de la Señorita Rowling. Traduciendo, que todos los personajes y paisajes que hayáis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y estén en mi creativa obra de arte no es coincidencia, sino que la pedí permiso..o...¡quise hacerlo!. Trama narrativa: Made in me! Gracias si estáis aquí...;) va,va, no me enrollo más!**

Allí estaba, en frente de aquella imponente construcción que le había cuidado durante tanto tiempo, se sentia extrañamente como en casa. Soltó la moneda falsa en su bolsillo sintiendo de nuevo fluir la cálida sangre por su entumecida mano. Respiró con tranquilidad y liberándose de algunas plantas que le impedían el paso. Lentamente, agitado, se aproximó más a la entrada, a aquella puerta negra de hierro que le daba paso todos los años hacia los terrenos del colegio. Acercó la mano, pero a pocos milímetros algo le alejó, como si le hubieran pegado un empujón. Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Vaya, un hechizo potente, pero no lo suficiente- murmuró sacando su varita. Murmuró un hechizo y volvió a aproximar la mano, pero esta vez se le quedó pegada al hierro. Con mucho esfuerzo se despegó y cayendo al suelo del impulso cogió su varita al vuelo murmurando algo en una lengua extraña, sin saber qué hacía, entonces la puerta se abrió.

-vaya, no hay que ser muy lince para entrar en este sitio.- pero según se levantaba de nuevo y entraba dignamente colocándose la capucha, algo salió de la oscuridad, una oscuridad cerrada al ser aún de madrugada, lo que a Draco le parecían meses, algo le golpeó la cara repentinamente, pero no llegó a caerse de nuevo, fijó su mirada en aquella cosa que le atacaba, pero para verle la cara tubo que alzar la suya unos cuantos metros. Grawp le miraba desafiante, con un puño en alto.

-Tu, identificar...-gruñó el gigante. Draco le miró impresionado.

-Yo...- empezo el rubio algo aturdido. ¿cómo debía de identificarse en el colegio al que había llenado de mortifagos el año pasado y en el que trató asesinar a su director?.

-TU,IDENTIFICAR!- repitió el gigante perdiendo la paciencia.

-S...soy Mal...soy...Soy Kingsley, Kingsley Sackleboth, auror del ministerio- terminó con voz decidida colocándose bien la capucha manteniendo segura su verdadera identidad. Grawp le miró desde las alturas y gritando gravemente, lo cual hizo a Draco llevarse instantáneamente la mano a su varita, dijo.

-Jagriii!-un ruido de ramas secas pisadas y un movimiento de árboles alertó a Draco, de que esto no era un buen augurio.

-¿que ocurre Grawpi?- Dijo Hagrid con la ballesta en la mano. Draco penso que Hagrid parecía mucho más pequeño que el gigante.-ah, hay visita.-dijo mirando a Draco.-quién es usted, identifiquese, porfavor?

Draco le miró con recelo, pero sus ojos no estaban a la vista de nadie.

-Soy un mensajero, traigo noticias para la profesora Mcgonnagal.- no sabía como lo habia planeado, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-ah...bien, en tal caso, porfavor, entregeme su varita, no la necesitara, y yo le acompañare.- hagrid extendió una confiada mano y Malfoy la miró con repulsión, aquel semigigante era una bestia, aunque supiera hablar, igual que el gigante que estaba parado al lado de ellos.

-si, si por supuesto- dijo finalmente el ahora misterioso mensajero.

Tras entregarle con un gran esfuerzo disimulado su varita, echaron a andar hacia el castillo y Grawp se metió de nuevo a la penumbra del bosque prohibido.

Después de un silencioso camino, el cual trato Draco de poner su mente en blanco y saber que iba a hacer y cual seria su proximo movimiento, llegaron a la puerta de roble, donde hacia poco el había temblado, habia temblado a la hora de la verdad. Sacudió su cabeza y carraspeó con firmeza, mientras Hagrid tocaba la puerta un par de veces y una voz, que Draco reconoció como la de Filch, contestó.

-quien es?-dijo con la voz ronca.

-traigo un mensajero Filch, dejanos pasar.-entonces, con varios chasquidos la puerta se abrió, lo cual hizo que una potente luz cegara momentáneamente los grisáceos ojos de Draco.


	6. 6 Reencuentro con la orden

**Antes de empezar quiero dejar patente mis respetos hacia la fuente de la incipiente fortuna que cada día aumenta más la cuenta corriente de la Señorita Rowling. Traduciendo, que todos los personajes y paisajes que hayáis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y estén en mi creativa obra de arte no es coincidencia, sino que la pedí permiso..o...¡quise hacerlo!. Trama narrativa: Made in me! Gracias si estáis aquí...;) va,va, no me enrollo más!**

Harry no pego ojo en toda lanoche sabiendo que al dia siguiente se tendría que enfrentar a todos los Weasleys y a la felicidad de un futuro matrimonio en una familia que no era la suya y mejor para él, porque no correrían peligro, al menos no tanto como él mismo.

Miró en uno de sus muchos desvelos de la noche por la ventana y vio que había amanecido, notó ruido en la casa y la Señora Weasley comenzó a hablar con su marido, que de un respingo se levantó y en cosa de cinco minutos bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

Miró con disimulo a la cama de Ron y le vió medio destapado roncando, como cuando tenian once años, no había cambiado para nada. Harry sonrió para si mismo, y mientras se vestía el ruido de la lluvia chocando lo tenía relajado, absorto. Sabiendo que ahí fuera todo estaba empapado, helado, pero él estaba ahí resguardado, por un leve instante se sintió protegido.

Cuando terminó de abrocharse el ultimo boton de la camisa abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, y con una gran agilidad llegó a la cocina esperando encontrarse a la Señora Weasley haciendo el desayuno, bajó las escaleras.

Pero al llegar a la concina algo le dejó momentáneamente paralizado. Ahí de pie en un silencio repentino no solo estaba la Señora Weasley, sino que Tonks, Lupin, Moody y Sakleboth estaban mirándolo fijamente. El silencio era incómodo y nadie hacia nada por romper el hielo. Asi que Tonks soltó la mano de Lupin y dandole un breve abrazo a Harry fue la que comenzó a hablar.

-hola Harry, qué tal estas?- le preguntó con preocupación. Harry no se lo agradecía, odiaba que le tratasen como a un enfermo o algo asi.

- em, bien.y ustedes?- les dijo a los demas hechandoles una mirada por encima de Tonks. "bien" contestaron todos. Pero Lupin le dio un abrazo fraternal, y harry sonrió.

-Mira, Harry…-comenzó subitamente ojoloco poniendole sus nudosos dedos en un hombro.-estamos aquí todos por ti.-Harry le miró sin comprender- tenemos que decirte algo.

-hombre, se supone que este es el cuartel general, es normal que ustedes esten aquí, no me extraña…-contestó con normalidad.

-no, no es eso, Harry- le interrumpiñó Lupin- mira… creo que debo ser yo quién te lo diga, pero estamos aquí para daros clases…. Como bien sabes Hogwarts esta siendo inspeccionado minuciosamente y ningun padre en su sano juicio enviará a su hijo alli después de…de lo que sucedió-agachó la mirada melancólicamente, pero para sorpresa de harry su voz siguió firme y clara-, además ahora acoje a enfermos, a viajeros…es una especie de albergue… y hemos decidido que necesitaréis preparación. Se que no será facil, muchos alumnos vendrán, e incluso tu tendras una preparación exsausiva… pero necesitamos que te quedes, no hay normas, no hay puntos, no hay casas.-miró a Harry a los ojos con cansancio- quedate aquí. Cuando todo termine serás auror, estaras en la orden. Pero te necesitamos aquí, tu nos necesitas también.

Harry miró a la Señora Weasley esperando que dijera algo en contra de aquello pero ella le miraa expectativa.

-no creo que sea lo más conveniente. Soy un peligro.- dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

-no harry, no lo eres. Pero si nos quieres hacer un favor… -Lupin se le acercó al oido y le dijo de modo que solo el lo oyera- cuando necesites…ocuparte de "algunos" asuntos, avisanos, yo iré contigo, necesitamos proteccion, pero tu también.

Lupin se separó de el y sonriendo concluyó

-Bueno, piensatelo! Y ese desayuno molly?

La señora Weasley movió la cabeza y se puso a cocinar

Harry miró atento a todos los que se encontraban allí; a Ojo loco, marcado de por vida con cicatrices horribles de aquella horrible guerra, solo, obsesionado con las persecuciones, por dios!con un ojo magico, miró a Lupin, marcado por la luna, por aquel hombre, si es que se lo puede decir asi que decidió dividir su vida, lleno de cicatrices, solo, marcado por el dolor. La Señora Weasley, madre de siete hermanos, había superado una guerra siendo madre de familia, le había ayudado, le había dado covijo, soportó el ataque de su marido, la perdida de un hijo al irse al Ministerio, sin saber nada de otro viviendo en egipto. Luego miró a Tonks, jóven, pero demacrada por lo que había vivido hasta ahora, asimilando el terror que se aproximaba, por último miró a Kingsley, que le devolvió una mirada de complicidad, un homre misterioso, pero valiente, tenia alguna cicatriz, pero se le veía un hombre capaz de soportarlo todo, apenas sabia si tenia familia o si estaba casado, pero había algo en él que le hacía depositar toda su confianza en él.

Mientras pensó todo esto sentado al lado de Lupin tratando de comer un poco Ron apareció por la puerta de la cocina con cara de sueño. Cogió un plato y se sento junto a Harry. Le miró con los ojos medio cerrados, miro su plato y le volvio a mirar

-HARRY!- gritó dandole un abrazo. Todos echaron a reir, includo harry.. –acabas de llegar?

Le pregunto mientras devoraba unos huevos revueltos.

-Harry llegó anoche, Ron, pero ya estabas frito- le dijo su madre sirviendole un zumo de naranja.

-aah-

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Harry y ron subieron al cuarto cruzandose con Hermione quien abrazo euforica a harry.

-oh, Harry!cuanto me alegro de que estes aquí.-le confesó con lágrimas enlos ojos.

-Venga hermione, si no ha pasado ni un mes- le reprochó Ron con fastidio.

Hermione le miró con suficiencia y le ignoró.

-Bueno, voy a desayunar y ahora os busco.- empezo a bajar las escaleras, pero de pronto paró y sin darse la vuelta

dijo- Ah, Ron, lo olvidaba, PIERDETE!.

Y bajó tranquilamente a la cocina.

-que os pasa ahora?-preguntó harry con una sonrisa divertida.

-nada…- murmuró el pelirrojo poniendose una sudadera.

-venga, cuentamelo, no seas pesado- le dijo harry sonriendo todavía intentando quitarse una mancha de huevo en su vaquero.

-nada…-volvio a murmurar. Harry le miró con impaciencia y el pelirrojo agachó la mirada-pues…que el otro día…llegó una lechuza, grande y con muchas plumas. Y como estaba solo en…la cocina…la cogí la carta.-levantó la mirada y con furia en sus ojos verdes se giró hacia Harry- era Krum, era una carta para Hermione, la decia que la quería que no podía seguir sin verla, que su ausencia le mataba, que dejaría el quidditch solo por protegerla, por venirse aquí a Londres….- Ron estaba tan furioso que estaba a un palmo de la cara de Harry, el cual le miraba sorprendido.

-Ron, leíste una carta que no era tuya…-le dijo Harry.

-….Y que él sabía que aquel beso en el bosque significó algo, aunque ella se marchase rápido, que él ya se lo había dicho, que la quería, desde el primer dia…- siguió ron ignorando a su amigo.

- Ron, no debistes coger la carta….no era tuya…- repitió Harry.

-…y entonces yo…cogí la carta y la quemé….- Ron se calló y miró ruborizado a su mejor amigo, que en ese momento tenía la cara desencajada.

-que tu hicistes que?- le preguntó incredulo- como pudistes echar al fuego la carta?Ron, no debistes…pero…porque?

Ron tomó aire y tirandose en la cama abatido le confesó.

-no, Harry, yo seré cotilla pero nunca la echaría al fuego. Nosé que sentí, pero mi cuerpo ardía por dentro, se me nubló la visión, solo sentía furia, y antes de darme cuenta- le confesó asustado- la carta se hizo polvo, ardío y desapareció.

Hubo un silencio significativo, durante el cual Harry varajó varias hipótesis.

-quizás-dijo al cabo de un rato- fuera una carta que tras la primera lectura se desvanece.

Ron le miró de reojo, y se agarró del pelo desesperado.

-espero que sea eso…. No lo había pensado…- se puso de pie y con un gesto de la mano zanjó el asunto- se enfadó por una tontería. Bueno, vamonos!

Harry le siguió estando seguro de que no era una tontería, y de que como siguieran asi sus dos mejores amigos iban a terminar matandose.

- a donde vamos?-le dijo Harry a Ron cuando pasaron de largo la cocina, que en un rapido vistazo harry no distinguió ningun indicio de Ginny, ni oyó su voz. Sintió una sacudida en el estómago al imaginarsela de nuevo.

Estaban en la misma casa y no se habían visto, algun momento tendría que ser el acertado para aclarar las cosas.

-a enseñarte algo que no has visto en tu vida…- le contestó Ron miesteriosamente.

Y parandose en frente de la puerta hacia el jardín trasero Ron miró a Harry con una leve sonrisa en sus palidos labios.

-preparado?


	7. 7 Felix felicis

En cuanto la luz del hall se coló por sus ojos se sintió como en casa, un sentimiento extraño que ni en su propio hogar había sentido. Cuando se adaptó a la luz miró a Filch, que le observaba minuciosamente tratando de escrutar su mirada debajo de la misteriosa capucha.

- La Señora Mcgonnagall vendrá enseguida, esperar aquí.- Le dijo a Hagrid, y antes de marcharse añadió- Tendrás su varita¿no?

-No te preocupes, la tengo.- le contestó el semigigante señalando un gran bolsillo de su abrigo de pieles. Tenía la nariz colorada del frío y un corte bajo el labio, aún le sangraba.

Draco se dedicó a observar si algo había sido movido de sitio y se preguntó cómo había sido él capaz de armar todo aquello que sucedió, y de pronto, de la nada, una punzada de pánico le perforó el estómago. ¿Qué le estaría haciendo Voldemort a su madre? Sabía que ella era buena en oclumancia, pero no sabía si eso bastaría. El había aprendido rápido de ella y de Bella, eso le había servido para ocultarle sus dudas y temores a "él".

Sujetó con fuerza la moneda de su bolsillo, notó como el calor hogareño de aquel lugar le envolvía por completo, pero abrazando con sus dedos la moneda recordó a su madre, a su sacrificio, no entendia porque habia hecho eso¿tanto le quería¿O era una trampa?.No, ella no era así, pero ¿y si la mataba o y si la torturaba para que dijera la verdad, y si…. De pronto sintió un frío escalofriante en esa misma mano y notó como la ahora cálida moneda se templaba y empezaba a helarle, la soltó como si le hubiera dado una descarga y sacó la mano sin comprender, se la miró y vio como una fina capa de escarcha le cubría la mano. Hagrid le miró por el rabillo del ojo y empezó a parecer nervioso.

Entonces Mcgonagal apareció con rostro cansado y abatido, de días sin dormir. Miró a Hagrid y luego a Malfoy.

-Buenas noches¿noticias?-le preguntó ella, su voz sonaba serena, fuerte, igual que siempre.

Draco se quedó parado¿de qué hablaba? Y reaccionando comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba tomada, áspera, como el que lleva horas durmiendo y no le salen las palabras por la mañana.

-Si, pero son privadas- ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Qué extraño plan seguía su mente?no lo sabía, solo seguía su instinto. Ella le miró por unos momentos y haciéndoles un gesto a Filch y a Hagrid desaparecieron al instante. El despacho estaba frío, cómo siempre. Entonces justo cuando se disponía a hablar, Draco sintió algo en su cabeza, una adhesión a su cerebro, algo le invadía y le había pillado de sorpresa y muy abatido, la notaba en su mente, notaba como la recorría, pero por una desconocida razón le daba igual, no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba en el suelo de rodillas. Mcgonagal le tendió una mano y se ayudo a levantarse con ella.

-hola, Draco- le dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos- sientate, lo he visto todo.

Draco sabía que debía sentarse, supo qué camino seguir cuando se desapareció de aquella colina. Entonces, sentado en el despacho de Mcgonagal …

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le ofreció. Él no contestó, solo recordó

**Flash back…**

_-Hola Draco, te estaba esperando- le dijo Snape ofreciéndole asiento enfrente suya.- se que has quedado con tu madre, que irás a ver al Señor Tenebroso._

_Le decía sirviendo te en sendas tazas._

_-Si, y he de decirte que no se porqué me has hecho venir.- se sinceró el chico rubio volviéndose a poner de pie- ¿qué quieres¿algo más¿algún brillante plan más que queráis que haga? Por que si es eso….no cuentes conmigo, he tenido suficiente…- dijo Draco dándole la espala sintiendo como sus manos se congelaban por momentos._

_-No seas idiota- dijo Snape caminando a la cocina y cogiendo algo de un estante, Draco seguía mirando hacia el lado opuesto. En unos segundos se volvieron a oír sus pasos- el Señor Tenebroso nunca tiene suficiente- pero mientras decía estas palabras escuchó un sonido, algo que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado en su ira como para escuchar, un "pop"de un tubo abriéndose, ahora caía.._

_Siguieron discutiendo y cuando Malfoy se sentó de nuevo tomando el te en sus manos noto como se crispaba su paciencia, como sus nervios por la próxima cita para verle a "el " le fallaban, y el te empezó a helarse entre sus manos._

_-Vaya mierda de te- murmuró llevándoselo a los labios. Snape le miraba atento. Probó el té y sabía raro, como a hiervas, como a menta, pero lo ignoró._

**Fin del flash back**

Draco alzo la mirada comprendiendo todo. Porqué había llegado allí, porqué su madre le salvó, porqué supo pasar la barrera de la entrada, porqué el gigante no le atacó, y porque en definitiva estaba ahí, sentado…

-Felix felicis…- murmuró

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo la mujer sirviéndole un chocolate caliente.

-Nada…nada…-susurró aturdido.

-Por cierto, quítate esa capucha, esta sucia y… me gustaría verte el rostro.

Draco dudó pero llevó sus ahora cálidas manos a la cabeza y bajó con cuidado la capucha.

Se le veía cansado, pálido, con la nariz rosada al igual que los pómulos por el calor bienvenido después de tanto frío.

-Se te ve cansado.- le dijo ella comprensivamente- no te preocupes, dormirás en el despacho de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y mañana aclararemos todo. Es tarde, y ….necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Le acompañó al despacho que Draco no pudo dejar de notar era el mas cercano al de ella, y dándole el chocolate que llevaba en la mano le deseó buenas noches.

-Tienes ropa para mañana, y sábanas limpias encima de la cama. El baño esta algo descuidado, pero no te preocupes mañana lo solucionaremos. No he tenido tiempo- concluyó suspirando y se retiró a su habitación.

Draco se sorprendió de no haber dicho nada ofensivo, de no haber reaccionado mal. ¿Habría hecho bien en venir?...¿Snape le había dado la poción de la buena suerte por su cita con Voldemort o porque sabía lo que iba a pasar?

Se tiró en la cama sin poner las sabanas y cayó rendido a los pocos minutos.


	8. 8 noticias del ministerio

**Antes de empezar quiero dejar patente mis respetos hacia la fuente de la incipiente fortuna que cada día aumenta más la cuenta corriente de la Señorita Rowling. Traduciendo, que todos los personajes y paisajes que hayáis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y estén en mi creativa obra de arte no es coincidencia, sino que la pedí permiso..o...¡quise hacerlo!. Trama narrativa: Made in me! Gracias si estáis aquí...;) va,va, no me enrollo más!**

Con interés cruzó la puerta hacia el jardín de atrás, siguiendo a Ron. Cuando Ron se apartó y Harry reaccionó, un aroma a rosas y jazmín le invadió por completo, era un aroma...que le recordaba a ella...a aquella mujer que le tría loco. Miró con la boca abierta a aquel precioso paisaje que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

Un césped brillante y corto cubría donde hacia un par de años se encontraba todo lleno de tierra. Hacía sol y las nubes que Harry había visto hacia cinco minutos por la ventana de su cuarto se habían disipado, la temperatura había aumentado misteriosamente, parecía un pleno día normal de verano. Un riachuelo cruzaba el jardín de lado a lado y unos frondosos sauces dejaban caer sus ramas hasta el cristalino río. Harry notó como el transparente agua dejaba entrever unos pececillos de colores, cada uno con un color diferente. Varios trozos del jardín estaban decorados por flores de los mismos colores que los peces, y algunas hadas cuidaban de ellas, trayendo gotitas del río.

-Bien¿que te parece?- le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es...precioso...pero ...la temperatura, el río...- Harry seguía sin dar credito a tanta belleza, ese paisaje no tenía nada que ver con lo que había antes, bicicletas rotas, escobas roidas por las Banshees y latas vacías tendidas en un hueco lleno de hierbajos donde parecía que corría un riachuelo, por aquel entonces seco. Y ahí estaba, ante sus ojos, lo más bonito del mundo.

-Pues- comenzó Ron cogiendo aire –todo vino a raiz de que supieramos lo de la boda de Bill. Ginny y yo nos hemos encargado...ya sabes, no nos dejaban ocuparnos de nada importante, asi que sólo pudimos hacer esto para entretenernos.- se agachó y rozó la hierva con la punta de los dedos, y para sorpresa de harry el agua que parecía de rocío desaparecío al tacto.- La temperatura- prosiguió poniéndose en pie- es un encantamiento, como el del gran comedor del colegio, pero es justo adverso al tiempo real. Este jardín- dijo señalandolo parcialmente- está cubierto, para protegernos, por seguridad. El Profesor Flitwik se encargó de ello y entre toda la orden hicieron conjuros de seguridad. Aquí dentro nadie puede utilizar la mágia, porque cada hechizo efectuado se vuelve contra él. Así que hicieron los efectos del rocío y de cubrirlo todo mágicamente...- tomó aire de nuevo y orgulloso de si mismo concluyó- y lo demás lo han hecho estas manos...

levantó las palmas de sus manos ante la cara de harry, quien las miró curioso y sonrió.

-¿Por eso tienen ampollas?- preguntó en broma. Ron se puso colorado.

-Si, si...

Harry se acercó al río sonriendo, estaba en el lugar mas precioso del mundo y estaban protegidos, más que en cualquier parte de la casa. Tocó el agua, fría al tacto, pero se agradecía teniendo en cuenta como pegaba el sol. Se oían las alas de las hadas, como la de las cigarras del jardín de sus tíos.

-Ah, si, lo olvidaba- le dijo Ron distraído mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un sauce.- allí,- dijo señalando unos metros más lejos donde Harry pudo ver unos aros sobresaliendo entre unos pinos- hay un campillo de quidditch, en este jardín me pasó casi todo el tiempo, y eso es lo más entretenido que se me ocurrió construir.

Harry miró los aros y sintió una necesidad apremiante de jugar de nuevo.

De pronto se sintió mal, como si hubiera tenido un mal sentimiento hacia alguien. Él, quién se suponía debía terminar con Voldemort, con sus horcruxes, estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo en querer jugar al quidditch, en intentar ser feliz, engañándose a si mismo sin pensar en la cantidad de gente que estaba muriendo ahí fuera. Se sintió sucio, traidor.

-Bueno, Harry...¿te apetece echar un partido?- le dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

Le miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Venga, tío¡no estarás pensando en que esto es una tontería!- le dijo Ron sarcásticamente- mira, no podemos hacer nada, al menos aún. Cuando sepamos si abren Hogwarts podemos prepararnos mejor y hacer algo de provecho, pero ahora solo estorbamos.

-¿Qué dices de Hogwarts? Si Lupin me ha contado que no va a abrir...que la estan utilizando como albergue para transeúntes y esas cosas. Ellos nos darán clase...- dijo Harry confundido.

-¿Ellos¿Quiénes?- preguntó Ron aun mas perdido.

-Los de la órden...¿no lo sabías?- Ron negó con la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

-Eso me han dicho esta mañana...y la verdad es que no es mala idea...lo más probable es que aquí hagamos las practicas¿no?- dijo señalando el jardín.

-Claro...ahora que lo dices...bueno, voy a por un par de escobas y a ver quién más quiere jugar...y hazme un favor- le dijo a Harry antes de volver a entrar en casa- no te sientas mal, nosotros aún no podemos hacer nada...

Harry asintió agradecido, y el peso de su estómago se liberó un poco. Pero de pronto, al tocar su varita inconscientemente recordó lo que pasó el dia anterior con su primo. Parecía que había pasado un año por lo menos, pero pensó que habría sido de él, dónde estaría...debería averiguarlo...pero ciertamente le apetecía mucho más jugar al quidditch.

Se puso de pie de un salto y con un suspiro ruidoso se quitó el jersey y se quedó en camisa. Se la remangó y Ron volvío al jardín cargado con su escoba y la saeta de Harry, se la lanzó. Hermione venía detrás de Ron con el pelo recogido y unos pantalones cortos. Harry la sonrió y cuando se dirigía hacia el campo una voz le hizo pararse.

-vaya, hoy si que hace calor!- Ginny rió con sutileza. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. La miró de frente cuando ella se puso a su altura, cargando una escoba sobre el hombro. Llevaba dos moños en la cabeza y una cinta en la frente, tipo "Rambo"(1) , una falda corta de tenis(2) y una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

-Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo¿eh?- le dijo con sarcasmo guiñándole un ojo.

El asintió y sonriendo forzosamente siguió a Ron hacia el campo.

-Vaya paliza que os vamos a dar- dijo Hermione riendo.

El partido fue divertido, pero Harry no se atrevió nunca a arrebatarle la pelota a Ginny, no quería entrar en contacto con ella. Así que obviamente los chicos perdieron.

-buu¡que malos sois!- dijo Ginny cuando tomaron tierra- Harry, que no te iba a morder!

Le dijo dándole un codazo. _Ojala lo hicieras!_ Penso harry de pronto. Se sobresaltó¿qué había sido eso?.

Hermione cogió a Ginny de la mano y entró en casa.

-Ron, he notado que ni os habeis mirado!- le dijo Harry como por casualidad.

-Muy observador...- le contestó el pelirrojo tristemente.

Se sentaron a la mesa a comer, y al ir a coger la sal harry rozó su mano con la de Ginny, ambos se sonrojaron, pero inmediatamente desviaron la mirada.

Por la tarde cuando Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez en el jardín, Tonks apareció y se sentó junto a ellos. Junto a Ginny y Hermione que estaban charlando animadamente.

-chicas...-comenzo ella, que hoy llevaba el pelo de color rojo oscuro y corto por las orejas.-traigo noticias.

Ron y Harry levantaron la cara del tablero y miraron atentos.

Tonks tomo aire y resueltamente dijo sonriendo.

-Podeis usar magia fuera del colegio!Ron, tu padre salió pronto esta mañana a una citación con el ministro y consiguió autorización para dejaros usar la mágia!.

Ginny soltó un gritito y se abrazó a Hermione. Harry abrió los ojos y Ron sonrió.


	9. 9 el misterioso poder de draco

Notó como unos débiles rayos de luz le golpeaban los ojos. Los abrió poco a poco, sintiendo un profundo dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y mirando a su alrededor tomo conciencia de donde se encontraba. Un despacho frío y caso vacío le miraba con atención, con una silenciosa atención. Draco se vio al espejo, tenia ojeras, los labios cortados y secos y el pelo sucio y enredado. Se desnudó y yendo al baño le dio al agua caliente. No sabía porqué pero la necesitaba para compensar las temperaturas que su cuerpo, misteriosamente, llegaba a alcanzar. Se duchó con el agua saliendo y dejando de salir, Mcgonnagal se lo avisó, pero el necesitaba aquello, aunque no fuera una ducha de reyes. Se secó con una toalla limpia y se puso la ropa que había encima de una silla. No era suya pero parecía de su talla.

Y limpio, peinado, y con ropa nueva se dirigió al despacho de la profesora, obviamente llevaba la moneda dentro del bolsillo, jamás la abandonaría. Llamó a la puerta y notó como varias voces callaron de pronto. Ella le abrió la puerta sonriente y le dejó pasar.

Ahí mirándole fijamente estaba el profesor Flitwik junto a Hagrid y una chica con el pelo verde chillón que Draco reconoció como una de las presentes en la batalla de fin de curso.

-Hola- saludó el chico con educación sintiendo como Mcgonagall cerraba detrás de él la puerta del despacho.

-Bueno, Draco, como te imaginarás estamos aquí para hablar contigo, para que...suponiendo que necesites ayuda podamos brindártela si tu te dejas...debes contarnos todo- le repitió.

Draco les miró a todos.

-Usted ya lo sabe, no creo que sea necesario volver a contarlo.- contesto con sublevación mirando a Mcgonagall, tratando de dejar claro que no era el peón de nadie.

Hagrid le miró con detenimiento y rompió el silencio.

-Malfoy, si no lo cuentas no sabremos si podemos confiar en ti. Aquí nadie intenta herir tu orgullo, solo tratamos de ayudarte.

El chico les miró sin saber que hacer, pero empezó a hablar. Desde cuando le hicieron mortífago, enseñando su marca, hasta cuando su madre le dejó ir pasando por la muerte de Dumbledore.

Todos sorprendidos se miraron entre ellos. Pero Tonks dándole una palmada en el hombro le dijo.

-Tienes mucho valor.

-No me hables de valor- contestó nervioso zafándose de la mano de la chica.- ninguno de aquí sabéis lo que es...tener un padre que se aprovecha de su poder para que hagas su voluntad, una madre sometida y estar obligado a abandonarla junto al mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos, no tenéis ni puta idea de lo que es tener valor!

Estaba respirando con fuerza, mirando con furia a nadie en concreto, estallando y soltando lo que llevaba adentro, la furia le comía por dentro, sentía un fuego que le quemaba en su interior, nadie le entendía. Inconscientemente gesticuló con las manos, y sin apenas darse cuenta la temperatura del despacho empezó a disminuir a pesar del calor que le quemaba las entrañas. Cerró los puños sintiéndolos helados, como si hubiera tenido varios cubitos de hielo hasta que se hubieran derretido. La ira se mantuvo, ellos solo le miraban sorprendidos.

-No me habléis de valor- concluyó soltando un grisáceo vaho en la helada estancia.

Draco suspiró y salió del despacho dirigiéndose hacia el comedor. La marca le dolía, le escocía. Voldemort les estaba reclutando. Respiró y se miró las manos. Estaban agrietadas, heladas y secas. Tenían la misma capa de escarcha que el día anterior.

-¿qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Flitwick cuando Draco se hubo marchado.

-cuando vino al colegio pasó algo parecido- dijo Hagrid muy serio.

-Tenemos que hablar con él...procurando que no se altere de nuevo..

Dijo Tonks avivando las llamas de la chimenea con la varita.

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hagrid nervioso.

-Está claro- prosiguió poniéndose de pie- que este chico tiene algo especial...no quiero decir cosas que quizás luego no sean ciertas, pero... yo cuando me empecé a transformar no era a mi voluntad, me ocurría en momentos de tensión, yo no lo controlaba y no sabía que me pasaba...¿por qué un día mi nariz era de un tamaño y al día siguiente era de otro?- preguntó retóricamente.-y con un poco de ayuda... mirar..

apretó un poco los ojos y su pelo se tornó rubio platino, al igual que sus cejas.

-Creo que lleva razón- dijo Mcgonagall- tenemos que hablar con él. Os contaré el plan...

Draco estaba sentado tratando de relajarse. No sabía porque su odio no menguaba y sus manos no le permitían coger el cubierto, se le quedaba pegado debido al frío de sus manos. Miró disimuladamente a la poca gente que allí había. Había familias pobres, había gente sola, presuntuosa, o simplemente gente normal. Pero nadie le miraba, así que disimuladamente cogió un pedazo de tarta de manzana caliente y se lo llevó a la boca, pero para cuando llegó allí de caliente no tenía nada.

Suspiró abatido al intentar tomarse un te, que aparte de quedársele pegado en las manos se enfrío con una rapidez alarmante. Se levantó y volvió a su habitación, cuando estaba apunto de llegar no pudo evitar oír desde el despacho de Mcgonagall unas voces que le llamaron la atención. Sonaban un tanto fingidas, pero el obviamente no lo sabía.

-No puede ser, no importa da igual se lo diré yo...- decía la profesora.

-no se si deberíamos decírselo la verdad...- decía Tonks meditando.

-¡Draco debe saberlo!- dijo la voz chillona de Flitwick.

Draco entró sin sutileza.

-¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?- dijo un poco nervioso.¿y si su madre? Y si...¡Dios!

-Hola, Draco...- dijo la señora Mcgonagall lentamente sentándose en su silla de piel.

-¿Qué,¿qué es lo que tengo que saber,¿QUÉ?- dijo alterándose notoriamente.

Tonks ahogó una sonrisa.

-Tu..tu madre...- empezó Hagrid con lentitud mirando hacia el suelo.

El chico notó como su corazón latía con furia, apoyó sus manos en la mesa de la profesora y su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, un odio apremiante luchaba por salir de su cuerpo. La mesa bajo sus manos empezó a helarse. Poco a poco se llenó de escarcha y de hielo. Pero esa oleada de frío continuo por el suelo del despacho, convirtiéndolo en una pura pista de patinaje. Tonks sonreía abiertamente y Hagrid parecía asustado.

-Ella... quien-tu-sabes... la ha...- empezó Tonks detrás del chico rubio. Rápidamente las paredes se helaron también dejando crujidos a su paso. Draco levantó sus manos y abrió sus ojos, miró a Tonks a quien cogió de los hombros.

-¿Qué la ha hecho?- preguntó desesperado.

Tonks quiso hablar, pero su cuerpo se estaba congelando, su sangre se helaba y no dejaba de tiritar, Hagrid quiso alejarle de Tonks, pero al tocarle el brazo su mano empezó a helarse poco a poco, debido a su tamaño y le soltó como si le hubiera dado una descarga. La profesora Mcgonagal miraba la escena impresionada.

-¡DRACO!- gritó- ¡suéltala!-el chico obedeció y Tonks que tenia los labios morados y tiritaba violentamente cayó al suelo.-es mentira, no sabemos nada de tu madre, ¡relájate!

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente, sintió que el nudo en su garganta desaparecía pero un sentimiento de vergüenza le embargó.

-No se vuelvan a reír de mi- y en cuanto iba a salir de allí Flitwick le detuvo.

-¿No te das cuenta chico...-empezó- de lo que has hecho?

Draco se giró dispuesto a contestarle tercamente, pero deparó en la mesa helada, en el techo y paredes llenos de escarcha y unas pequeñas estalactitas de las que caían pequeñas gotas de agua. La chimenea estaba apagada y Tonks tirada en el suelo muy pálida.

-esto no lo he hecho yo- concluyó el rubio abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Ah, ¿no?-preguntó Hagrid cogiendo sus manos y poniéndolas en alto.- ¿y esto que es?

Preguntó.

El chico tenía las manos llenas de escarcha, rojas del frío.

-si, tengo frío- contestó tercamente separándose del semigigante.

Y sin esperar mas conversación salió de la habitación.


	10. 10 el poder de Ron

**Antes de empezar quiero dejar patente mis respetos hacia la fuente de la incipiente fortuna que cada día aumenta más la cuenta corriente de la Señorita Rowling. Traduciendo, que todos los personajes y paisajes que hayáis leído en los libros de Harry Potter y estén en mi creativa obra de arte no es coincidencia, sino que la pedí permiso..o...¡quise hacerlo!. Trama narrativa: Made in me! Gracias si estáis aquí...;) va,va, no me enrollo más!**

El día pasó entretenido, le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, pero no tenerles en peligro por su culpa. Estaba siempre alerta, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse a gusto.

Paso el día con Ron, casi siempre solos hablando o simplemente divirtiéndose haciendo tonterías con las varitas.

Después de cenar se dirigieron al jardín, donde una preciosa noche estrellada les miraba desde el cielo. Se sentaron un rato con un libro de conjuros, leyeron uno cualquiera y lo practicaron.

-Lactium- dijo Ron con un toque de la varita. Y un chorro de leche blanca dio de lleno en la cara de Harry-¡ups, ¡Perdóname!- dijo Ron riéndose

-ah, ¿si?- Harry abrió el libro de nuevo y con claridad pronunció.-¡asnum!

Y lo próximo que salió de la boca de Ron fue un relincho. Ambos rieron, y después de lanzarle el contra hechizo Ron creyó que era hora de volverse a la cama.

De camino a su habitación se cruzaron con Ginny que bajaba a por un libro al salón. Harry le dijo a Ron que ahora volvía y bajó a donde se suponía que Ginny había ido.

Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, y el simplemente estaba en el salon cerca de ella, por fin solos... cuando iba a acercarse a ella vio que en el fuego aparecía una cabeza. A la que Ginny sonrió.

-Hola Oliver!- dijo alegremente. Este le devolvió el saludo. Harry se quedo pasmado, Oliver Wood estaba ahí, mirando a Ginny. ¿qué querría?-que tal estas?

Le preguntó sentándose en el suelo.

-bien, princesa- dijo este guiñándola un ojo- y tu? Preciosa, como siempre!- se auto contestó.

-jejeje- rió ella.- estoy bien, algo aburrida, a ver cuando vienes!- le dijo en tono de reproche.

El chico asintió.

-Me muero de ganas por verte,-dijo mordiéndose un labio- pero aun no puedo ir...Sabes que lo unico que me importa es tu bienestar

Harry estaba aturdido, sintió un rencor feroz hacia ambos, un nudo de fortaleció en su estomago, y tratando de relajarse aparecieron por su mente cantidad de cosas desagradables. Palpó en busca de su varita para apagar el fuego antes de que se muriera del dolor. Pero no la encontró. Entre su desesperación y enfado deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el fuego se apagase, no era consciente solo se concentró en sus sentimientos, y al cabo de dos segundos el fuego se extinguió dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca. Harry se sorprendió creyendo en las coincidencias, y al notar que Ginny se le aproximaba se puso nervioso...y si le veía ahí? Deseó de nuevo que su capa estuviera junto a él, asi se podría volver transparente. Se acercaba a el, lo deseó muerto de vergüenza, algo se desplomó en el suelo justo a su lado, y vio para su sorpresa que su capa staba ahí tendida.¿de dónde había salido, no lo pensó mucho y se cubrió con ella.

Ginny pasó de largo subiendo hacia su cuarto.. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse se quito la capa y subió él también encontrándose a Ron sentado en la cama mirando la lluvia con gesto indefinido.

-qué pasa Ron?- preguntó Harry mientras se ponía el pijama.

-nada- dijo embelesado sosteniendo algo en su mano.

-¿qué tienes ahí?- preguntó Harry curioseando.

-nada- contestó Ron escondiendo algo.

-venga...que es?- dijo Harry cogiendole la mano a la fuerza y abriendola con fuerza.

Ahí había lo que parecía una foto quemada, rota. Harry la miró detenidamente mientras

Ron se tapaba la cara con la otra mano. Era una foto del torneo de 4º curso, Hermione Krum, Harry y Ron sonreían timidamente, bueno, Ron no tanto.

-¿qué ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar Harry sentándose a su lado. Quiso coger un pedazo de foto pero se quemó los dedos- auch!.

-lo he hecho yo...Harry, he sido YO!- dijo ron desesperado.- vi a Krum y Hermione tan felices, que imaginé cosas...y...-dijo señalando con la cabeza su mano.

Harry se asustó un poco.

-Ron, como lo vas a hacer tu?- pregunto Harry deseando que fuera una broma.

-deje la foto en mi mano y la apreté deseando lo peor para Krum.- dijo Ron suspirando.-y de pronto me empezó a arder la mano, un ardor impresionante, y...cuando abrí la mano la foto estaba ardiendo en pequeñas llamas.

Harry le miró comprensivo.

-como cuando leíste la carta de Hermione- dijo Harry leyéndole el pensamiento.

Ron asintió.

-Bueno, no te preocupes...mañana trataremos de solucionarlo.

Y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro se volvió a la cama.


End file.
